Loser
by Little Rini
Summary: I supose it's a drama, I dunno. Well it's good in my view well R


I don't own gundam wing or this song.   


Relena stood their on the beach as the wind hit her skin with such fierce force yet she flinched non, for she has had much worse pain. She held the blanket tighter to her as the wind his her skin. She only wore a silk white night gown that was held up by string straps, so she brought a blanket. The top of the nightgown stuck to her skin like it was trying to eat her flesh, though when you go past her tight the gown flows with the wind and the blanket. Her hair blew around her but it didn't seem to bother her for she was somewhere els, she was lingering on a question that still sat in her mind. She recalled the event that took place about a week ago on a night as cold as this.   


-Flash Back-   
  
Relena looked at Heero as he stood infront of her on her balcony. "Do you really have to leave? Every time I strike up the courage to speak with you, you just leave." she said as the tears shimmered on her cheeks. 

Heero stood their with emotionless eyes "I have to, it's my job." he said and walked away. 

Relena fell to her knees onto the stone balcony floor. She looked at the place were Heero once stood. "I've lost everything..." she said. 

-End Flash Back- 

Relena sighed. 'Im nothing now, im a loser.' she thought as the wind continued to hit her body. She looked to the stars as the wind blew faster than ever. She walked back to her house and sat on her balcony floor. The stone floor was so cold but she ignored it and just looked up at the stars admiring everything about them. She had an empty place inside of her and nothing could fill it. She was sick of the lies the press put on her as well. Saying rumors about her never finding love or having relationship problems. 

Breathe in right away, nothing seems to fill this place   
I need this every time, take your lies get off my case   
Some day I will find, a love that flows Through me like this   
This will fall away, this will fall away 

Relena stood up and walked to rail. She sat down on it with her legs dangling over a 20 feet drop. The wind continued to push her hair every which way. Relena looked up at the moon and sighed in defeat. 'You've won Heero, you made me see that Im a loser.' she thought. 

You're getting closer, to pushing me Off of life's little edge   
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later You know Ill be dead   
You're getting closer, you're holding the fall   
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah 

Relena looks at her hands and thinks of how her life has chains on her arms. She wants to break the chains but finds they are unbreakable. A long time ago she thought that Heero could break the chains and let her fly like a dove, but now she sees it will never happen. 

This is getting old, I cant break these Chains that I hold   
My body's growing cold, there's nothin Left of this mind or my soul   
Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of This poison is taking me higher   
This will fall away, this will fall away 

SHe stood up on the balcony rail and looked down. This is her life, she takes a fall and either she lands with grace or she is forever hated by the world. 

You're getting closer, to pushing me Off of life's little edge   
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later You know Ill be dead   
You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall   
Cause I'm a loser   
  
She looked down and made up her mind. 'I'd rather be hated forever.' she thought as she fell into forever darkness. 

You're getting closer, to pushing me Off of life's little edge   
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later You know Ill be dead   
You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall   
Cause I'm a loser   
  
Heero's eyes widened as he watched her body fly down like an angel and hit the ground with a thud. He rushed to her side to check for a pules. He felt a very faint one. Relena breathed in and opened her eyes slowly to see Heero's worried Prussian blue eyes. Relena tried to smile but found her body all in pain. She could feel her body loosing all feeling at the same time. All of this happening made her feel tired. "Stay with me for awhile." Heero said to her. Relena finally smiled. "I'll miss you Heero, just know that I truly do love you and Im waiting for you." she said as she took her last breathe. Heero watched her eyes role back. He looked at her and took her hand in his. He kiss the top of her hand and laid down looking at her. "Please, Relena, don't leave me like this. Please just open up your eyes, please for me." he said but nothing happened. 

Relena stood in her Angel form watching Heero hold her hand. She sighed and wiped a few tears away. "I'll see you when it's your time." she said as she faded away.   


A.N.: That was sad right?? I couldn't help it. Oh well be nice and R&R!!!   



End file.
